


Binding Love

by LadyBV



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBV/pseuds/LadyBV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elf of Lothlorien recalls the night he bonded with his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All things Middle-Earth belong to JRR Tolkien and are merely my playground. I will make no money from it.

While I traverse the high branches of the Golden Wood  
A carefree wind brings to me the scent  
Of sun-tickled geraniums, of sweetness, of you  
Returning my mind in an instant  
To the first time all my senses delighted in you.

Diaphanous folds whispered in a graceful glide down  
Revealing the blessing of hard won trust,  
Of love offered by rich brown eyes set in rings of blue  
While brave hands, so small they could look lost   
In my strong clasp, set free desire, long held and true.

Copper-tinted skin, infused with geranium oil  
Invited tender exploration,  
Even as full lips kissed with such hot peachy sweetness  
Tongues melted from the gentle passion,  
As I followed pleasing curves . . . caressed velvet softness . . .

Long, low sighs were barely heard over my racing heart  
For, tasting smoother-than-silk nipples  
Brought the lightest touch of fingers to ear tips, shooting  
Mithril sparks and exquisite ripples  
Of bliss to cloud my vision . . . and make my blood run hot . . .

Small breasts swelled to perfectly fill cupped palms, and soon the  
Petals of the loveliest flower  
Opened up, and hummed with utter pleasure, vibrating  
As I deeply drank honeyed nectar,  
Encouraging faint cries’ escape. How liberating! 

My name, when called out, was a beautiful melody  
Sung to the ancient rhythms that flowed  
Between us and through us, pushing us past all limits  
As we reached for the stars, and you glowed,   
Arching in my arms, with the pure fire of your spirit.

Then we slowly drifted down from heaven above  
And as we rested, your slight form curled  
Against my body where it was always meant to be,  
Eru’s loving gift fully unfurled;  
Fëas entwined . . . You are forever a part of me.

##


End file.
